TMNT 2012: Long Lost
by MeaningByWords
Summary: During a battle with the Shredder, a stranger shows up, is barely visible, and is helping the turtles a lot. Who is this stranger? Is there something more to the story? Sorry! Really bad at summaries. I've published some chapters of a similar story but from the 03-series. Am a little bit more satisfied with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Excuse me for my weird writing style but this is the best way for me to tell the story in my opinion.**

 **P.S. This is right after the episode "The Deadly Venom".**

 _The four turtle brothers are fighting the Foot on top of the Shredders' building, after have been noticed that they have been strangely accurate lately around the turtles' neighborhood. So now, they are trying to fight the ninjas before Shredder arrives. But there are just coming more and more Foot ninjas._

R "Do these guys never quit?"

L "Come on, we have to keep fighting", _he says while having four ninjas attacking him at once._

D "Easy for you to say! I have to fight _and_ turn off the security mainline!"

L "Then turn that thing off, while _we_ got the Foot ninjas!" _he screams_.

D "Okay, good idea." _He runs to the machine in middle and kneels down to get to reach the keyboard._ "Now let's see. If I just can get the access password, I can shut it down from the inside..".

M "Oooh, try with The Foot." he says happily.

D "Oh, come on, Mikey, that would be..." _A_ "Pling!" _is heard and Donnie points at Mikey without looking at him._ "Don't. Even. Say it." _Then he is back to work._ "Alright, some types here and some there and.. Yes! The security mainline is off! Now they can't call for more backup!"

Sh "That won't be necessary anymore." _He puts out his blades from his gauntlet and Tigerclaw, Xever, Rahzar, Rocksteady and Bebop shows up behind him._

L "Oboy.."

 _They fight for a little while. Mikey against Rahzar and Bebop, Raph against Xever and Rocksteady, Donnie against Tigerclaw, and Leo against Shredder and his ninjas. Leo is hit by a surprise attack from the Shredder and falls through one of Shredder's windows, where he gets surrounded by at least a dozen ninjas._

L "Aargh!"

R "Leo!"

 _The other turtles hurries to hit their opponents to get to Leo, but all of a sudden, the ninjas just fall apart._

L "Huh?"

R "What the heck is going on?"

 _They stand there as the ninjas fall one by one very quickly._

D "I don't know. They just collapses. As if there was an invisible ninja."

M "Can you make me one of those? Pretty please, please!" _he grabs Donnies' arm and look at him with big eyes._

D "Yeah, Mikey, why not. As soon as I figure out how to do it!"

M * Hugs Donnie* "Ah, I love you bro. Soon, I will be invisible!"

 _Raph helps Leo up on his feet, and Leo can see something by the window._

R "Let's get out of here before Shreddhead is back." _Then they return home._

 _At the lair. Donnie gives Leo an icebag, and he puts it on his left arm where he landed._

D "I wonder what that was all about."

R "Yeah. I bet it was just a bug in the system."

L "A girl."

 _Everyone is looking at him._

R "Come again?"

L "It was a girl who saved me."

D "Karai?"

L "No. She moved so fast I could barely see her. But she looked right at me, and her eye was clear blue."

D "Wait, did you just say _one_ eye? As in singular?"

L "Yeah, the other one was covered with her black hair. But, you miss the point. The eye was _clear blue_ , as in _no pupil_."

R "But that's impossible."

L "Well, I know what I saw." _He glares at Raph, then he looks down on the floor._ "What if we meet her again...?" _It is quiet and no one knows what to say._

 _On the evening._

L _"_ So, who's up for pizza?!"

All "Yeah!"

 _After Leo's back with pizza, they all eat with joy._

M "Mmmh. It's like heaven in my mouth."

D "Nothing's like an ordinary peperoni pizza."

R "You said it, bro."

 _Leo enjoys the meal, but is not really present. Later at night, he walks up on the roof after getting this weird feeling in his stomach. Not sickness after the pizza, but something else. He looks around a little everywhere._

L "Hey. You up here? I just want to talk to you."

 _First, there is no answer. He sighs and is just about to return home when he sees someone standing in the shadows._

L "Don't be afraid. You can step out of the shadows now." _But she doesn't._ "Who are you?"

Girl "You will find out very soon." _It is a soft and light voice._

L "Why are you hiding in the shadows?" _Then he reminds himself._ "Oh, right. Ninja rule number one. Forgot about that, heheh.."

Girl *Titters*

 _He takes a step towards her, calmly to not frighten her._

L "Come on. May I see the one I'm speaking with?"

 _She hesitates for a moment. Then she steps out of the shadows, and out comes a beautiful girl, kind of as long as April, with light skin, and long flat hair, covering her right eye. The other eye is clear blue, no pupil. She is dressed in a short, lighter brink pink ninja coat, with black lines, and ninja tights and shoes. Leo is stunned by the girl._

L "Whoa. Your eye really _is_ clear blue. But, why don't you have any pupil?"

Girl "Can I trust you?"

L "Ehm, well yeah, of course you can. Besides, you saved me. I owe you one. Thanks."

Girl "Good. Then meet me here the same time tomorrow night." _And then she is gone._

L – But...

 _He returns to the lair, and tries not to waken the others._

R "And where, have you been exactly?"

 _Raph and Donnie stand with crossed arms behind Leo._ _He pretends like nothing and turns around._

L "Just on the roof."

D "Doing what, exactly?"

L "Nothing special. Just looking around.. a little bit."

R "Oh, really? Because somethin' tells me you weren't alone."

 _Leo freezes for a short moment and starts getting nervous, but keeps his cool._

L "What makes you say that?"

D "Well, suddenly a strange girl appears, saves your life, and now you want to train alone on the roof?"

 _Here is where he cannot lie anymore._

L *Sighs*. "Fine. I just wanted to know who she is."

R "You are so predictable." _Leo glares at him._

D "So, did you find out who she is then?"

L "No. She wants to meet me tomorrow night again. I will try to get some more information. Where's Mikey by the way?

D "He's in the kitchen, trying to make some dinner." _He point at the kitchen._

R "That's why we're out here. We don't dare to go inside."

 _In the kitchen._

M "This is gonna be the best dinner _ever_! Don't you agree my tasty friend?"

Ice Cream Kitty "Meaow."

M "That's what I thought." _He hugs the mutated cat._

 _The next evening._

L "Hey, where are you?"

Girl "I'm here."

 _She stands at the same spot as the day before. He gives her a small, crooked smile._

L "So, heheh.. Wazzup?"

 _The girl looks at him with an unsecure face._

Girl "Uhm..?"

L "It means, how is it going? Or, what are you doing?"

Girl "Oh, of course." _She blushes a little, barely visible but it is there._ "Sorry, I am not so familiar with phrases."

L "That's okay. Maybe I can help you." _He gets nervous again._ "Ehm.. I mean, if you want me to."

Girl "That would be very nice of you. But I wanted to speak to you about something."

L "Like what?"

Girl "Everything."

 _At the lair. Leo runs into the lair where the guys are watching television._

L "Guys, you are _not_ gonna believe what I've just found out!"

D "About the girl?"

 _They stand in front of him and he needs to catch his breath._

L "She's been living outside our lair almost her entire life!"

All "Say what?!"

R "She's been spying on us?!

L "Well, kind of. She's been watching us train and later trained herself."

M "But why would she do that?"

S "That, we have to find out."

 _Splinter comes out of his dorm, still injured and is getting help from his stick. But it he can somewhat go normally. Leo did not think of Splinter hearing them._

L "Master Splinter, I..."

S "It is okay, Leonardo. Though I am not sure if she is telling the truth."

L "I believe her."

 _Donnie crosses his arms and glares at Leo._

D "Oh, you mean like you believed Karai in the beginning?"

L "It's not the same thing."

R "Really..?"

L "Yes! And I think we should invite her here."

 _The three turtles gasps and recoil._

R "Are you nuts?!

D "Leo, you will risk blowing our cover."

M "Even _I_ get that, Leo."

D "See?"

 _But Leo does not give up._

L "Well, can you at least meet her? We can meet her on the roof tomorrow night."

S "Very well. I will accompany you to see if she is telling the truth."

 _On the roof._

L "Hey, come here, my brothers want to meet you!"

 _They see her standing in the shadows. Raph takes a step towards her, but Leo stops him._

Y "And... your sensei?"

L "Yes. Please. They won't hurt you, I promise."

 _She slowly steps out of the shadows, and the turtles cannot believe what they are seeing._

R "Whoa."

D "Unbelievable."

M "Awesome."

D "Your eye really is clear blue. Fascinating. I'm Donatello by the way. It's nice to meet you."

R "I'm Raphael, and this bonehead is Michelangelo."

Y "Hi, it's very nice to meet you too."

R "So is everything Leo said true? About you hiding outside our lair and all that?"

Y *Nods*

 _Splinter has been a little after the others because of his injuries. He shows up behind them, and when he sees the eye of the girl, he is speechless for a couple of seconds._

S "No. It cannot be. Yumi?"

Y "Hi. Father."


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone's eyes widens. Even Leos'_

All "Father?!"

D "But.. How?"

 _Splinter don't know what to say. He stands there with eyes filled with tears._

S "She died... right, in front of us."

R "Died? But, she's standing right here!" _He points at Yumi._

Y "When, I was born, I was very sick. It caused that I didn't breathe for some minutes. Long enough to declare me as dead at birth."

S "But why did they take you from me?" _He takes a step towards her._

Y "When I woke up, the doctor thought I would need doctors as parents for the rest of my life. So they decided not to tell you and mom. It was better that you thought I was dead, they said. I ran away when I was three years old and found out that my home was burnt to the ground and that my mother was gone. I had searched for you for months when I finally saw you with your sons. I hadn't trained ninjutsu and was ashamed for that. I would have come earlier but..."

 _Before she's finished, Splinter puts his arms around her._

S "Not another word. It doesn't matter how. You are here with me again. My sweet, sweet daughter. Come. Let's go home."

 _They return home, and Yumi stops for a moment when she enters the lair._

S "Yumi, what is wrong?"

Y "It's just.. It feels so strange to just enter here without sneaking in."

R "And, how many times is that?" _He says curiously._

Y "Uhm..." _She remains quiet and Splinter nods._

S "I see. We should rest. It has been a long day." _Yumi follows Splinter to outside his dorm._ "Your room will be next to mine. Goodnight, Yumi."

Y "Father?"

S "Hm?"

Y "Are you, mad at me? For not have shown up before now."

 _Splinter takes her hands in his._

S "Your mother and I, thought you were dead.. And I guess you already know about your sister? Having you here right now... Let us just say I couldn't be any happier."

 _They hug. He can feel that this is his Yumi. The same girl who died in his arms so many years ago. He is absolutely sure of it. And Yumi, feels the exact same way._

S "Goodnight."

Y "Goodnight."

 _On the way out, Splinter meets Leo._

L "May, I speak with her."

S "Of course. But then you have to rest. The training starts early in the morning."

L "Hai, sensei." _He peaks into her room. She stands by her bed and puts her pillow on it._ "Yumi?" _She looks up and gives a little smile._

Y "Oh. Hello Leonardo." _He goes up to her._

L "Well. Welcome to the family."

Y "Thanks." _They are quiet for a couple of seconds._

L "Why didn't you tell me that you're Splinters' long lost daughter?"

Y "Because I wanted to be trusted without the recognition of my past. One must earn it's trust. Not be granted it..." _More silence._ "I'm going to sleep."

L "Yeah. Me too. Goodnight."

 _The next morning in the dojo. The fours turtles are ready for some intense training, while Yumi is watching._

S "Today it is two on two, with weapons. Leonardo and Donatello against Raphael and Michelangelo. And remember, this is a _teamwork_ exercise."

R "You're gonna get whooped!"

M "Yeah, that's right!" _He and Raph high fives._

L "Let's see who's talking." _He gives a confident but playful glance at Donnie who nods._

S "Achime!"

 _They fight a bit and Michelangelo and Donatello are the first to be beaten. So far, it is a draw between Leo and Raph._

S "That is enough."

R "But, we're not done yet?"

S "I know." _He looks at Yumi._ "But I think it is time for Yumi to show us what she has learned."

Y "Are you sure, father?"

S "Of course. Michelangelo, you will be the first fo face Yumi."

M "You got it!"

R "This will be interesting." _He says and sits down by his brothers._

M "Booyakacha!"

 _He attacks Yumi, who is standing completely still, and Splinter gets a little worried. But right before Mikey's nunchuck is about to hit her, she grabs it, and hits Mikey with it so he falls to the ground._

M "Aah!" _She sits on top of him with the nunchuck across his chest._

S "Very good, Yumi. Donatello, you are next."

 _Same goes there. She uses his stick to swing herself around it and kick Donatello. Then she pulls out the knife top and throws it so hard, it gets stuck in the wall a decimeter from Donatello's head. Raph feels like it's done playing and stands up._

R "Alright, my turn!"

Y "Don't go easy on me, Raphael."

R _He gives a wry smile._ "Oh, believe me. I'm not intended to."

 _The only thing it takes is to throw Raphael over her back and into the walls, and on the way, she grabs his Sai swords and throws them so they get stuck with the gaps over Raphaels' rists, so he cannot move. Donnie and Mikey runs to Raph to rake away the swords._

D "Seems like we weren't the only ones to get our shells knocked loose by girl, faster than we can say turtles."

R "Shut up and release me. Show her, Leo!"

M "Yeah, show her who's the turtle!"

L _He gets himself ready._ "Okay, Yumi. Bring me everything you got.

 _They fight and misses each others many times. Then, Leonardo goes for it and tries to hit her with both his swords. But like out of nowhere, Yumi deflects the attack with two other swords, and before he realizes it, the swords are gone and he gets kicked hard. He drops the swords in the air, and Yumi takes them and pushes them down in the ground on both sides of Leonardos' head. She smiles at him._

Y "Well, I'm not a turtle so.."

 _Everyone is shocked, even master Splinter. Then Donnie, Raph and Mikey come running towards Yumi._

D "What just happened?!"

R "How's that even possible?"

M "Awesome!"

S "That, is an old technique." _He comes towards them as_ well. "And possible one of the hardest to accomplish. It is called Invisible Time."

D "Invisible Time?"

R "That doesn't even make sense."

S "It means that you create your own time. Long enough to pull a deadly strike. But, the timing has to be precise. If the timing is wrong, it can end up the other way around."

D "But where did she get weapons to counter attack? I barely saw them."

S "Ah, that, Donatello, is also an important part of the attack. Make sure to hide your weapon because the opponent won't know how to fight you back.

L "And where _did_ she hide them?"

 _Splinter smiles at Leonardo._

S "Under her hair."

 _She takes away little bit of hair to show them two black katana swords, placed vertically down._

L "Oh."

S "Although, I am a bit curious about one thing. Where did you learn that technique? Only me and the Shredder are aware of it, and I have never shown my sons."

Y "I... don't, know.. actually... I have always known about it. Ever since my hostparents."

 _She looks down thoughtfully._

S "Alright then, that is all for today."


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone gets excited and turns to Yumi._

D "Man, that was incredible!"

R "You've got to teach me how to do that so I can kick even more butts, and harder."

M "You were all like 'whatsa, hijah!'" _He jumps around and is silly._

Y "It wasn't _that_ special." _She hides a little behind her hair._ "I used my own technique, that's all."

L "And it was great."

Y "So, what is yours?"

L "Our what?"

Y "Your special technique? Everyone has one."

D "Not sure what you mean. We do have our weapons, and Master Splinter who's training us, but..."

Y "The weapon doesn't make the technique itself. It only gives a helping hand. I only used my swords once when battling all of you, and still I had the same technique."

 _Silence. The turtles think about it._

R "Hm, never really thought about it before."

M "Mine is the BOOYACACHA-technique!"

Y *Titter*

L "So Yumi, wanna come watch Crognard the barbarian? We always watch an episode after training."

Y "You guys go ahead. I'll be right there."

L "Okay."

 _When they are gone, Yumi goes to Splinter._

Y "Master Splinter? Sorry to bother you."

S "It is alright. What is it that troubles you, Yumi?"

Y "The turtles have not found themselves yet. They think that it is the weapon that makes the ninja, and not the other way around."

S "I know. I have tried to teach them that for a long time. But they depend too much on their weapons to see who they really are."

Y "I can help."

S "In what way?"

Y "I have seen them fight. I know their techniques and skills, more than they do. All I have to do is bring them out. Without mentioning it."

S "So, what have you learned this far?"

Y "Well, Donatello is always thinking ahead and analyzes everything, so he has logical tactics. Michelangelo is impulsive by _not_ thinking ahead. Raphael has almost pure force as tactics. And Leonardo has teamwork tactics."

S "Teamwork tactics?"

Y "As the leader, he tries to use all techniques he can manage for the sake of the team.. Although that is not a real strategy. He is the one who really needs to find himself."

S "What do you mean?"

Y "He is.. lost. He does have tactics, and he knows it. But he is so full of insecurity that it doesn't shows. If he doesn't start believing in himself more, I'm afraid neither will his team."

S "What about you? Do you believe in him?"

Y "Well, he believed in me, and that I was a good person, didn't he? He has the soul of leader. I only wich he could realize that, before it's too late."

S "He will." _He lays a hand on her shoulder._ "I can promise you that."

 _The turtles are sitting on the couch, waiting for the episode to begin._

L "Yumi, you're right in time."

Y "Time for what?"

R "The episode of Crognard is about to begin."

Y " _Now?"_

R "Yeah. The TV has been a little off lately."

L "Why don't take a seat?"

Y "Oh, okay." _Sits down besides Leo, who blushes a little._ "So, it's a cartoon show?"

D "Yeah, Leo put us in to watching these kind of things."

Y "*Titter* You did?"

L "Well, eh.."

Y "That's so awesome."

L _He shines up._ "You really think so?"

M "Shh!"

L/Y *Titter*

 _On a roof not far from the turtles' lair, the Shredder is searching after something and has a horde of Foot bots with him just in case._

Sh "Bradford, report."

B "No sign of the energy lever, master Shredder."

Sh "Xever, Tiger Claw."

X "Nothing, master."

T "It would have been easier if we knew what kind of energy we are looking for..." _Shredder keeps on looking at him, so Tiger Claw growl quietly._ "Master Shredder.

Sh "The energy is an extremely rare power source for a device my father built when I was a boy. He locked it away so no evil would get it." _He laughs for himself._ "But little did he know about his own son." _He puts himself together again and_ continues. "Although, before he locked it away, he told me about an energy that not even he had found, and that is the only thing that can power up the machine. I found that device months ago and have yet not found that power source."

B "Don't worry, master, we will find it for you."

Sh "You'd better be."

 _The lair._

L "So, Yumi? Wanna come with us up on the roof?"

Y "To do what?"

L _He takes her hand._ "Just come with us."

 _On the roof._

M "Here it is! Our secret chill out spot!"

D "It's not secret, Mikey, there are people living beneath us who probably goes up here when we are somewhere else."

M "Do you anyone now?"

D "No, but.."

M "Then, it is a secret chill out spot."

D "Wait, I _do_ see someone."

R "Where?"

D _He points towards the Foot bots._ "Over there."

R "It's the Shredder."

L "Come on, let's get a closer look."


End file.
